Naruto Leap: Mentor's request
by Seht-N-Stone
Summary: What happens when you get Naruto, Kakashi and one very special picture of Anko? Mad chaos? Riots in the streets? No! how about potent sake and a wild bet.


**A\N: This is my first official fanfiction, And trust me.. It's better then the C.G I made. I also beta'd it as good as I could, so please don't mind if there are any errors.**

On a blistering hot summer day, Naruto could only think of one thing, and that one thing was the completetion of his photo album. Despite having nought a drink of any fluid, and the sereing pain of the sun begining to burn into his skin; Naruto refused to give up, because today was to be the day he finally got a picture of the elusive one. But just as the door to the house that Naruto has been staking out for days begins to open, Naruto is struck with a familar blow. Falling from the tree branches he had called his tempory home, he was able to see and confirm the identiy of his assailent.

Just as he was about to plant his head in the soft fertile sole that had supported the growth of many beautiful flowers of varying colors, our stubborn & resilient Naruto is able to regain his composure and land on all fours. "Last I checked Naruto, Cats landed on their feet, unless your saying you prefer to be, rather than...chase pussy." Now standing completely upright, with eyes filled with furious fire, Naruto was too frustrated at Sasuke to just let him make such an insulting joke. Sasuke, was is in tears after laughing at Naruto's overactive aggression.

Unfortunely for Sasuke, Naruto was threw with his excessive cat jokes, which Sasuke had only began to make, when Sakura's cat bit Naruto in a special area of the male anatomy. It was that incident, that prompted our last Uchiha to make nearly two weeks of cat related jokes in merely ten minutes, with the express purpose of distracting Naruto from completing his training, training that was given to him by a white haired sage of perverted ways. So as Naruto began to assault Sasuke with his shadow clones, Sasuke used the only trump card that would save him the touble of kicking Naruto's ass... Again.

"Hey look, it`s Anko-sensai Naruto, isn't she the last girl you need to take a photo of." .Said the young Uchiha. Despite being enraged, Uzumaki was still able to realize that Today was the day he would get Anko`s picture, so just before another of his shadow clones could attempt to land a blow on Sasuke, Naruto canceled the entire jutsu and began his pursuit of Anko. Sadly though, Anko had heard the commotion long before Naruto took off after her, so she had a good long head start ahead of her orange wearing stalker.

Naruto knowing that he will be unable to catch up to Anko at this rate, decides to play it smart. While Sasuke, who had been keeping up with him, asked why he gave up, Naruto only replied with a devilishly sexy glare. Soon after, Sakura turned the corner, and came up to Sasuke with a question she has been trying to ask him ever since they first met. Haruno, who`s face was as pink as a cherry blossom, was preparing to open up her heart to the Heart breaker. A title that Sasuke had earned because he saw the acquisition of power, greater than the devoted love of another soul.

As Sakura started to say the very first letter, of the first word in her question, Naruto abruptly ends Sakura's plee for love; but it was for good reason said the orange haired ninja, just as he remembers that Haruno's are world renown for their devastating boxing skills. With Sakura still brooding, and Sasuke completely oblivious to his teammate's Infatuation, Naruto had to somehow get the rest of his teammates onboard with his master plan. Meanwhile, Kakashi-sensei has only just begun to wake from his pleasent dream, which had him staring in his favorite graphic novel, Icha Icha.

But for Kakashi-sensei, this was no longer a dream, this was instead the cold hard brutality of reality, and here, the captain of team seven had things to do. Luckily for him, one of those things was enjoying the sensual company of Anko-sensai, which would have them preforming actions similar to that of a snake charmer. Oh how the naughty thoughts of the approaching evening crept inside his mind, making him ever more excited for Anko's touch, but he still had other task to fufill, and fufill these task he had to do.

So as our silver haired ninja sat up from his cozy bed, he reached out towards the to do list, which had fallen on the floor hours early. Taking a quick glance at the task that needed his dire attention, Kakashi let out a sigh, as he really wasn't feeling up to doing these excercises. If only he hadn't hung out with Tsunade, who is a heavy drinker, and hard liqour condesour. The many bottles intoxicating substances that they drank still have sway over him, even after attempting to use many sobering techniques before and after sleeping. So before Kakashi could set out on his adventure, he needed to go see the one man who could help. Letting out one more sigh as he opens the door, Kakashi prepares, as he is going to the dojo owned by the barely tolerable guy in green.

Now as much as he dreaded the company of Gai, a former childhood rival of his, he knew that this guy had plenty of ways of dealing with terrible hang overs. So within less than two mintues, Kakashi had landed gracefully at the doorstep of Gai-sensai's dojo, but when he knocked on the door, there was no reply. With the sun well past the height of it's reign, Kakashi knew that time was running out, so he had to abandon his attempt to obtain relieving medicine and begin his mission at once. Ironicaly, just as one sensai leaves, the other one arrives.

Gai-sensai, who is only able to see a silver blur, knows that it is Kakashi-sensai, but has no clue as to why he was at his dojo. Many thoughts were racing inside of Gai`s mind, ranging from a surprise party, to an evil sabotaging of his excersice equipment. Whatever the reason, Gai-sensai wasn`t about to fall into what he thought to be a simple trap. By dropping the sack that had the many precious potatoes that Gai had traveled far and wide to find, onto the hard and filthy dirt road, Gai ensured that there would be no distractions for him as he pursued Kakashi; sadly, he also ensured that his students would have to go another week of eating plain rice.

As Gai voyeuristically studied Kakashi's actions, he was dumbfounded as to there purpose; from the picking of flowers, to dancing with the elderly, Gai was more or less confused by this bizarre display of actions. To him none of it had made any sense at all, that was until he saw two hours into his spying, the reason for these deeds. Kakashi who is completely drained of energry at this point, is about to go to sleep on a tree, a tree that he considers his _'last true best friend'_. That is until Anko pounces on Kakashi, who is mere inches away from the his resting spot. With Anko on top of captain Hatake`s back, Kakashi is now more energized than the energizer bunny, thanks to Anko's aggressive playing of course, and is ready to reap the reward for all of the work he has managed to do within the two hours that Anko had set.

But Anko is not quite ready to let in a certain pokey monster, as she has one more thing for her eye one-eyed lover to do. Kakashi does not really care though, as getting a handful of Anko supple bussom was enough to make him friskier than a chihuahua. So as Gai-sensai regains the composure he lost during Anko`s revealing towards Kakashi, he realized that they had vanished without a trace, leaving our man in green down and out, for the rest of this bout.

Returning to the trio that we had left at an earlier time, we see that things have sort of been dealt with; even with the tension between the three at an all time high, Naruto has managed to persuade his fellow ninja into aiding him in his cause. With these newly obtained allies, Naruto was certain that his plan to get Anko's photo would go smoothly. The plan was simple as baking sugar cookies, Naruto was going to use his sexy jutsu to pose as a helpless woman, while Sasuke & Sakura were going to act like a pair of thugs; When Anko sees this young helpless woman in need, she is going to be obligated to save her, and when she has defeated the thugs, she will go help the girl up.

Little does Anko know, Naruto will have a camera placed in his bra, and upon being help off the ground, he will pull it out take the money shot. With that money shot, Naruto would have completed the training that a pervy sage has given him, thus making him one step closer to being the sixth hokage. So, at the hour of the setting twilght, Naruto and his squad were to preform this dastardly plan; but unkown to his knowledge, Kakashi-sensei was hot on their tail, prepared to ruin any attempt at taking Anko's photo.

That is why it was a good thing that Kakashi had been drinking with Tsunade earlier, well atleast for Naruto atleast; for you see, the fifth hokage is a pretty sore loser, especially when it comes to drinking games, and she wasn't about to let Kakashi get off the hook that easily. Searching aggresively for the captain of team seven, were one-hundred highly trained members of the ANBU. Each tasked with subduing and retrieving the sensei of team seven, but Kakashi is a very skilled ninja himself, so he won't go down without a fight.

Tsunade, knowing that this situation could get pretty ugly if not handled with proper strategy, requested a specially made edition of Icha Icha. Tsunade has also secretly drafted Anko into her ranks. Poor Kakashi does not even realize that he is being setup, that is until he spots a young woman being harrassed by some thugs, by dashing into the situation, Kakashi has essentially ruined Naruto`s plan. At that very moment though, dozen, upon dozen of ANBU come leaping on to the scene, completely surrounding team seven. Seeing their captain is in some serious trouble, the trio of Kakashi's angels spring into action.

[Insert cool fight scene here] ... And with only one member of the ANBU still standing, he makes an offer that Kakashi cannot refuse, and upon hearing said offer, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were appalled to see that their sensai had accepted the deal. All they could do was watch Kakashi-sensei leave off with the remaining ANBU member; even worse still, Naruto had become very hungry from kicking some ass, and he needed to get his ramen on, and so like that, the trio are out of this bout too...or are they?

Back at the Hokage's domain, Tsunade waits quietly for Kakashi's return, for she shall beat him in a game he cannot win; but while she waits, she is unaware that Anko has betrayed her, and stopped Kakashi from being lead into her ever so cleverly developed trap. After swiftly defeating Kakashi's escort, she explains everything to him, these startling reavalations surprise Kakashi more than Anko allowing him a quickie atop the trees. Onced both are realitivly satisfied, they team up to defeat the '_mad with power' _Tsunade. The moon, now clearly visble in the sky, and blanketing the land with it's soothing glow, indicates to atleast one member of trio of seven that it ain't over yet.

So giving it one more shot, Naruto gathers the camera that was given to him by his pervy mentor, and attempts to get that last photo before the deadline is up. With food in his belly, and his eyes on the prize, Naruto is missing only one thing, Anko. So, with no other possible leads to Anko's whereabouts, Naruto heads to the one woman who can help, but only after he is finished with the dishes; which he usally would'nt be cleaning, if he had some money to spare.

In the process of waiting quietly, Tsunade had drifted off to sleep, and Shizune had not noticed at all; so when Anko and Kakashi came crashing into the room, it threw Shizune comepletely off guard. Shizune, the decipal of Tusnade, was expecting Tusnade to expect Kakashi's arrival, even worse was that she saw that Anko had betrayed them. But while Anko wanted to snap Tsunade out of her alcohol fueled vendetta, Kakashi merely wanted the limited edition Icha Icha that the last ANBU member had mentioned. Finally awaking from her slumber, Tsunade demanded that she and Kakashi have a one on one drinking contest, this time, it would be for all the marbles.

No sooner as Kakashi agreed to her challenge, a table with twenty shots of the most potent sake ever made, land before him and his opponent. As the two sat at the table, Tsunade gave Kakashi a determined glare, although it did little to psych out Kakashi."The rules are simple." Explained Tsunade, whoever can down the most shots the fastest wins, but Kakashi's gut was telling him that something was awry. As he lifted the glass of sake to his mouth, his senses were bombarded with sheer intensity, his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose were simultaneously being stimulated by this powerful saki; and had not even taken a sip, while Tsunade had downed five of these powerful shots already.

Kakashi was in trouble and knew he could not beat Tsunade, that was until there was a flash of light. This light was so sudden and so brillant, that it caused Tsunade to splash the potent sake in her face, doing so incapacitated her and shocked everyone in the room. Well everyone but Naruto, who was estatic to finally have Anko's photo, and all before his mentor was to finally come back home. It was complete, his album constructed after weeks of work, was finally done; and while Tsunade's apprentice was totally stunned. Kakashi jumped at the chance to grab a hold of the book.

With Icha icha in hand, he and Anko escaped into the night, Leaving Naruto to deal with all the heat, and when Jiraiya finally get's here, Naruto is gonna have one helluva a wild story to tell him.


End file.
